halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Joint Signals Battalion
:See my proposed ORBAT at: http://masseffectfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Marine_Expeditionary_Brigade. The proposed Joint Signals Battalions replace organic Marine signals assets at the brigade/regiment and division levels with "joint" signals assets that are standardized across all Army or Marine brigade task forces or above. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 21:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :To be frank, I'm not sure if I am fully understand your comment; currently nowadays U.S. Army Divisions and U.S. Marine Divisions each have a battalion-strength communications unit; additionally if I understand it correctly Marine Divisions have a second separate battalion for radio intelligence and electronic warfare. The idea here is to amalgamate both signals support and electronic warfare into a single unit, and then to have each UNSC Army Division or Marine Division to have the exact same signals support/warfare battalion to standardize communications equipment and standards across all ground forces. This would be extremely useful in coordinating interservice/joint task force operations, which are somewhat complicated in the modern day military. Standardizing everything would also help ground contact to air assets (close air support, close combat attack, or reconnaissance) and also orbital assets as in the Halo timeline extensive ground-to-orbit communications would of course be very important. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 22:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Tony, I think I wasn't very clear—my present understanding is that in the modern-day U.S. military, each Army division has a dedicated communications battalion and each Marine Corps division has a dedicated communications battalion here; both of which have different ORBATs, equipment, and communications procedures (and additionally there is a MI company in each Army Division that has some SIGINT responsibilities and also a dedicated SIGINT battalion for each Marine Corps Division.) The idea here is that there is now only one type of operative unit, the "Joint Signals Battalion", with the same ORBAT, equipment, and communications procedures that exists in each Army or Marine division-level task force. This replaces the two signals support and signals intelligence battalions that are present in each division. So the signals battalion of an Army division is the exact same as the signals battalion of a Marine division and there is now implemented the same set of equipment and frequency/encryption procedures across all Army, Marine, and other surface warfare units. The proposed Joint Signals Battalion is the only signals unit that is organic to any UNICOM division - there is no redundancy that it is added atop any other signals unit. The squad-size communications sections of brigade and battalion headquarters still exist. This would also be helpful when someone is trying to assemble a joint task force operation; there are Joint Signals Battalions available that can slotted into any joint task force (one doesn't have to worry "am I putting in an Army signals battalion or a Marine signals battalion for the comms/EW of this joint task force? will a Marine brigade be able to fit into the JTF is there is an Army signals battalion at the division level?") Hope this helps! Does this clarify things? Let me know if you think this explanation is reasonable. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 01:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC)